Invisible Walls
by Jdragonfire29
Summary: Post Season Four finale: What happens to Mary's relationships with everyone and most importantly with Marshall.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just an idea I was playing around with, let's see if i get any interest in it. This season hasn't quiet thrilled me but nothing like all the beautiful fanfiction online to supplement that :) As always I dont own the characters only playing with them for a bit._

INVISIBLE WALLS

"Marshall?" Stan called to Marshall, as soon as Mary stepped out of the room. "Is she alright?"

"Care to elaborate...this is Mary we are talking about?" Marshall quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I dunno...she has been quiet." Stan paused, gathering his thoughts. "Distant with everyone, even you. You can't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Of course I noticed, but I am giving her space. She gave up her child for adoption Stan...I assumed this was her process." Marshall voice was one of indignation and guilt all rolled into one. "It's only been a few months, let's give her time."

Stan nodded. "Alright." He saw Mary coming back. "Carry on." He turned and went back to his office.

Mary just walked back in and did not even question the exchange, which in and of itself raise red flags for Marshall. He was worried, but he honestly didn't know how to broach the topic with her.

* * *

><p>Mary walked into her house, immediately heading to her bedroom and changed into her swimsuit. This was her outlet as of late. Besides helping take off majority of the baby weight, it helped her focus and forget. She walked out into her yard, savoring the feel of the sun on her skin. She walked up to the edge of the pool and dove in, immediately starting her laps. Fifty laps later, she climbed out and sank into the lounge chair to get some sun. She saw the message light on her cell phone and checked her messages. One from Brandy worried that she hadn t seen or heard from her, another of similar nature from her mother and finally a urgent message from Stan. She immediately dialed.<p>

"Stan its Mary, what's up?" Mary was tired. She really just wanted to relax.

"Mary, sorry I need you back in." Stan winced waiting for the tirade, but only heard a sigh.

"Ok." She went to hang up, but heard Stan yell.

"Mary, Marshall is already on his way over to pick you up."

She sighed, laying her head back frustrated. "Crap..."

"Mare..." Marshall's voice called to her letting himself in, only seeing her blond hair as she relaxed.

"Marshall, I just talked to Stan. Sorry, just give me a few to get cleaned up." She stood up, grabbing her towel. Meanwhile, Marshall stood there mouth agape at the sight of his half naked partner. His thoughts instantly, to how she more then lost the baby weight. His eyes glazed over and his breathing ragged as he watched her vanish into the house. "Make yourself at home."

Marshall took a few minutes to get himself together before he went inside, sitting on the couch trying to banish the image from his head. His phone rang and he saw it was Stan. "Stan, I'm at Mary's she is getting...ready. We will be there in a bit."

Twenty minutes later, Mary came out her hair still wet from the shower but dressed and ready to roll. "Sorry, let's go."

Marshall paused, that was her second apology in an hour. Something is definitely off with her. It's been four months, she was becoming more and more distant. As they sat in his truck and Marshall pulled away, he couldn't let the silence continue. "Mare, are you alright?"

"Fine. Why?" Her voice was neutral, her eyes never looking toward him.

"You have been distant. Just worried is all..." Marshall kept glancing over, pleading with her to look at him but she never did.

"No, I'm good." She turned, her attention now out her passenger window and they rode in silence the rest of the way to the office.

* * *

><p>"Marshall, Mary, sorry to bring you both back in...but we have a problem. A case your father was working on has escalated. Our systems were breached and your information was accessed." Stan could see the concern wash over Marshall. Mary was just intently listening. "Your father and mom have already gotten a protective detail. Marshall, you are to go nowhere without Mary." Mary tensed and it did not go unnoticed by Stan or Marshall. "You will not be going home. I need you both at the safehouse."<p>

"Understood." Mary just replied and went to her desk, leaving a very stunned Marshall with Stan. She carefully checked her gear, ensured her gun was loaded and placed extra clips in her go bag. She grabbed the laptop they took on runs and was ready to go. She looked up at the two men watching her. "His truck is probably recognizable. We should take the transport truck."

"Stan, does this mean I am on lockdown or just can't go home?" Marshall was curious mainly, mostly he was worried for his family. Although he was also thinking of this as an opportunity to figure out what is up with Mary.

"Honestly, I don't know at the moment." Stan was just as frustrated as Marshall.

"I will be back in a second. You should call Abby and let her know what's going on." With that Mary left heading to the ladies room.

Stan shot Marshall a look. "She doesn't know?" Marshall shook his head. "You don't think the fact that you two split two months ago, might be of interest or that she won't be pissed that she wasn't aware?" Stan's tone was heavily tinged with disapproval.

"She had enough on her plate." Marshall ignored Stan, really not wanting to get into this now. "Saved by the bell..." He mumbled as Mary made her way back into them.

"All set?" Mary face betrayed nothing, as she addressed them.

"Yeah Sunshine, I am all yours." He grinned, trying to banter as they had long ago but she didn't take the bait.

"Stan, I have my phone on me and the laptop. Let me know when you get an update." She kept her tone neutral and finally headed for the doors with Marshall following close behind.

* * *

><p>Mary drove them to the store, picking up supplies and finally to the safehouse, taking a non direct route to ensure nobody was following them. The entire trip was done in silence, neither breaking the silent stalemate they seemed to fall into. They pulled into the garage of the safehouse, immediately closing the doors behind them. This was one of the little known locations they used for high risk witnesses. Marshall and her divvied up the bags and carried them inside.<p>

He couldn't take it anymore. "Mary, what the hell is wrong?"

She turned, surprised by his sudden outburst. "Nothing is wrong." She emptied the bags and started putting away the groceries.

"Mare, don't give me that crap. You have been distant." His eyes were pleading with her to open up. "Is it because of the baby?"

Mary dropped what was in her hand and froze. "No." She turned to look at him, her eyes empty, refusing to think on it.

"I...I didn t mean to upset you." Marshall stepped closer to her, wanting to comfort her. His mind flashing to the delivery room, when he saw her with that baby.

"I'm not upset. Discussion over." She finished putting the groceries away and pulled out her phone. "Stan. All secure. Anything?"

"No, not yet. Hopefully, I will have something in the morning." Stan sounded frustrated.

"Great. Thanks Stan." Mary hung up, not bothering with anything else. "Apparently, no more intel." Mary walked the perimeter of the house, ensuring all the doors were secure. "We are secure. I'm going to bed."

Marshall didn't get a chance to reply and she was gone. He had no idea how to help her. He was frustrated and he hated that he felt he was loosing her.

Mary went to her room, closing the door and fell onto the bed. A sob caught in her throat, her chest ached and she softly cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THANK YOU VERY MUCH for all reviews, alerts and favorites :)

INVISIBLE WALLS

"Morning." Marshall's eyes were locked on Mary as she walked out. She had already showered and dressed. "Coffee is ready."

"Thanks." She walked over, pouring herself a cup and booted up the laptop at the kitchen. "How did you sleep?"

Marshall was surprised by the question. "Fine." Her eyes never met his as she stared intently at the screen. "You?"

"Good." Mary sipped her coffee, focusing on the emails in front of her.

Marshall sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I can't do this anymore." Mary's eyes snapped up to him, obviously surprised, which gave Marshall some home. "Talk to me Mare. This right here..." He waved his hand between them. "this awkwardness...sucks."

Mary couldn't help the small smile at his words. "Sucks, new vocabulary word for you or is it too early."

For a brief moment Marshall could see the joy in their usual banter, but just as fast she locked it down and the smile was gone. "Dammit Mary, why do you keep pulling away from me." He paused, looking at her hoping for a crack in this wall she had put up for so long. "Did I do something?" He saw her flinch ever so slightly. "Is it the baby?"

"Marshall, this has nothing to do with the baby." She spat the words, angry. "Drop it."

"No." He looked at her defiantly. "We are locked up together and you are stuck with me. We need to clear the air."

Mary laughed. "There is nothing to clear, drop it." She stood up, pulling out her phone, dialing Stan. "Anything new?"

"Hey Mary, yeah...we have more intel. Not for the airwaves." Stan was cryptic, no longer trusting who was or wasn't involved in this mess.

"Got it. Thanks." Mary hung up and steadied herself. "We gotta go in." Mary went to her room, strapping on her gun and sliding on her jacket.

Marshall sighed frustrated; he didn't want to go in. He wanted to finish this discussion. He nodded, getting up, throwing on his jacket. As they pulled away from the house, Marshall realized something from their earlier argument. "You didn't say I didn't do anything? What did I do?"

He could see Mary visibly tense at his question. "Marshall, it isn't you." She looked at him, hoping to convey her seriousness. "You did nothing, really." Her eyes back on the road, heading to the office.

Marshall didn't take his eyes from her. There was more to this then she was saying. Her wording was very explicit. 'I did nothing. Did someone else?' He was lost in thought, not realizing they arrived at the office. They made their way into the office, Marshall ahead of her and Stan was there waiting on them.

"My office." They went in, sitting down and Stan closed the door behind them. "I already had my office checked for bugs. We have a serious problem. You father was working on a case, the witness is a James Lishton. He is scheduled to testify against Senator Gerald Mckinty of Nevada in a few weeks. Apparently the Senator has been using the Nevada mob to help his political ambitions. Which as we know so far is bribery, embezzlement, prostitution and assassinating Samuel Dackton...who was his opponent in the last elections."

"Wow...a real gem." Mary's sarcasm in full swing, then focused on Stan. "Why go after Marshall?"

"We don't know for sure they will go after Marshall, but his record was accessed and downloaded from our systems. Allison is concerned with how someone hacked the system and I am worried that it is a way to get to Seth, by threatening you." Stan was staring intently at Marshall.

"I assume Dad and Mom are in protective custody?" Marshall felt relief at Stan's nod. "Do they know about the leak or threat to me?"

"No." Stan sighed. "Seth and your mom are being holed up with Lishton. They are all together, under heavy guard until the trial."

"So we just need to keep me in one piece till then." Marshall smiled, trying to make light of a not so great situation. "I doubt they will come for me. I'm more worried about Dad."

Mary stared at him angry. "Don't blow this off Marshall. This is serious."

Although Stan agreed with Mary, he was surprised by her tone. "Marshall, Mary is right. You are under lock down. Safehouse only. You will not be dealing with witnesses. Office or safehouse that's it." Stan knew they weren't happy. "No discussion of case outside these doors, only at safehouse." They both nodded. He walked them out the doors, taking the elevator and walked with them to the entry doors of the building.

Mary scanned the area, worried more now that the full extent of the threat was clear. "Why the hell is he ahead of me?" Mary ran to catch up to him, angry that he was being so flippant about this. Marshall's back was to her walking down the stairs from the building, when she saw the red dot on his back. She threw herself into him, knocking them both to the ground.

Marshall felt the impact, feeling Mary heavy against him as they hit the ground. His head smashing into the steps, he groaned. He could hear yelling, but wasn't making out the words. His focus fell to Mary, who was still on top of him. "Mare?" His arm wrapped around her, his hand feeling warm and wet. He pulled his hand back and saw the blood coating it. "Mary?" He pulled his head back to see her face, her eyes closed and she wasn't responding.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you once again for all the alerts, reviews and favorites. Gotta say the Season Finale was fantastic, just watched it last night. _

INVISIBLE WALLS

"What is taking them so long? Can't they give us an update?" Marshall was ranting, while pacing back and forth in the private waiting room Stan arranged.

"Marshall. Sit down." Stan shot him a look that screamed, don't argue. "They are focused on her, as they should be."

Marshall slumped into a chair beside Stan, resting his head against the wall. He closed his eyes replaying everything over in his head.

* * *

><p><em>"Mary!" He looked at her, eyes closed and unresponsive. Panic welling in him at the blood on his hands. "Stay with me, Mare." He started to move, only to have Stan appear above them.<em>

_"Gotta move. Now!" Stan grabbed Mary s arm, he took the other side and they hauled her inside the building. Gently laying her down on the ground, Stan removed her jacket to get a better look._

_He was dazed, as a result of his head hitting the ground. Concern was the predominate emotion next to panic. "Ambulance?"_

_"Call was already made." Stan was focused on Mary as he answered. "No exit wound."_

_His widened as he sees the pool of blood spreading under her. "Too much blood..."_

* * *

><p>"This is my fault..." Marshall uttered, his eyes still closed, anguish evident.<p>

Stan looked over at him, expecting the words...but still startled hearing him say it. "You and I both know, this was not your fault. This is what we do. What we sign up for."

"No. If I hadn't walked ahead..." Marshall's pained gaze turned to Stan.

Stan instantly cut him off. "You would be dead." He took a steadying breath, his eyes focused on Marshalls. "You could BOTH be dead."

Marshall didn't respond, he wasn't even sure how to. He thought back to his conversation with Mary in the car. "I tried talking to her...before this happened, to find out why she had been distant." Marshall gaze left Stan. "I asked if it was about the baby...she said no." Stan seemed to be mulling on that, as Marshall continued. "I asked her then if it was me. If I did something...she said it wasn't me and I didn't do anything." He paused unsure how to convey everything. "She looked at me and I know she meant it, but the way she worded it has me wondering." Stan's eyes widened for a minute, as a flash from months ago ran past him. Marshall immediately picked up on his reaction. "What?" Marshall was focused on him, concern etched his face. "Stan...you know something."

Stan ran a hand over his face, unsure of his conclusion. "I don't know anything for certain...but her response clearly meant it was about you, but not you."

Marshall nodded. "Okay...yeah that was my thought as well, but..." He looked at Stan, urging him to continue.

"Before I say this, I am assuming here." Marshall nodded. "Abby."

Marshall's face scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

"Not long after Mary got back, I remember walking in on a rather heated discussion between Abby and Mary." Stan paused. "When I walked in, Mary looked...upset and just walked back to her desk. You walked in and left with Abby to lunch. I asked Mary if she was alright, she just gave me a nod and dug into her case files."

"What the hell could Abby have said to get Mary to back away from all of us. I mean...it's Mary...she doesn't back away on anything." Marshall sat silently thinking.

Stan didn't respond, even though now thinking about it, he had a damn good idea what it was that Abby said. Marshall would be furious if he was right.

* * *

><p>Ten hours, that's how long they waited until a doctor finally walked out to talk to them. "Family of Mary Shannon."<p>

Both men stood up, instantly responding "Yes."

"Have a seat." The doctor gestured to the chairs. "She is in recovery. We will move her to intensive care in a few hours. The bullet entered at an angle, entering through her left shoulder blade, traveling through the lung and into her sternum." Marshall and Stan both tensed. "The damage to the left lung was severe. We believe we have repaired the damage, but she will need to be closely monitored. Her lung filled with blood, which we drained. We have a chest tube to alleviate the pressure."

"But she'll be ok right?" Marshall's voice cracked.

"The next forty eight hours are critical. We have two things to worry about now: Infection and Fluid buildup."

"Can we see her now?" Marshall was desperate to lay eyes on her. He needed to see with his own eyes that she was still there.

"Not yet. Once she is in the ICU, someone will take you to her." With that the doctor left.

Frustrated, Marshall dug out his cell phone.

Stan tensed. "Who are you calling?"

"Abby." Marshall had already dialed an Stan was restraining himself from snatching the phone from him. "Abby, it s Marshall. I really need to talk to you. Call me back." Marshall hung up frustrated. "Voicemail..."

Stan let out the breath he was holding. "Probably best...you should talk to Mary."

Marshall gave Stan a incredulous look. "Stan, she isn't sharing and right now she can't..." Marshall voice broke and his cell phone broke his tirade, stopping Stan's reply.

"Marshall." Marshall answered, not recognizing the number.

"It's Abby. You just called me. What do you need?" Her tone was not welcoming, which was to be expected since they were exs now.

"Did you say something to Mary about me?" Marshall kept his tone light, but questioning. He was met with silence.

"Marshall, what does it matter? We are broken up, anything I said doesn't apply anymore." Her tone exasperated.

Marshall s heart hammered in his chest, angry that it was her. "It matters. What did you say to her?" His voice had leveled out almost threatening.

"Ask her." Abby spit at him, with a venomousness he didn't know she was capable of.

"I would, but she is in the hospital after saving my life." He spit right back at her, wondering how the hell he ever cared for this woman.

"Are you ok?" Her voice immediately concerned.

"You're kidding me right? My partner is in the hospital, fighting for her life and has barely spoken a word to anyone in months! No Abby I am not alright." Marshall was yelling at this point and Stan was bracing himself for the explosion. "Now, I ask again...what did you say to her?"

Abby was silent, stunned and upset. She had never heard Marshall act this way. "Fine...I told her to back off. That she was selfish and abused your friendship...took advantage of your love, which she obviously didn't return and was an impediment on you having a happy life with me." Abby took a breath and decided to just tell all. "If she wanted to throw her life away, like she did her kid that was fine, but she should allow everyone else to be happy and leave you out of it."

Marshall didn't hear another word from her, as he had crushed his phone. His vision blurred from the level of anger surging through him until it finally turned to grief and he broke. He slumped forward, his head in his hands and cried.

Stan had no idea what Abby said, but he knew she just broke Marshall. Stan put a hand on Marshall's back, trying to sooth and snap him back from this. This was one of those times, Stan really wished his assumption was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Reviews and Alerts have been fantastic. Thank you :)_

INVISIBLE WALLS

Marshall had stopped crying and just continued to sit there. Leaned forward, head in his hands, eerily still. His breathing controlled, but his mind chaos as it continued to replay Abby's harsh rant through his head.

"Marshall?" Stan had let him sit for a bit to calm down, before deciding it had been long enough. "Marshall." Forcing his voice louder, more forceful than before.

Marshall raised his head from his hands, his eyes meeting Stan's. "This IS my fault." Stan went to interrupt him, but Marshall vehemently shook his head. "No. I brought that woman into my life, our lives and this is the consequence."

Stan knew only Mary at this point could change his mind, but he would try none the less. "Even if that were true, which I don't believe it is...that doesn't mean it can't be fixed." Stan paused, deciding to push him a bit. "Think of it a different way...Mary backed away to ensure you were happy." Marshall's eyebrows knit together. "She loves you enough to let you go." A small flicker of hope passed over Marshall's face, quickly replaced with pain. "You loved her for a long time and you made a decision to move on from that...be happy. She just wasn't ready when you were."

Marshall was taken back by the insightfulness of his boss. "I...I don't think I ever stopped loving her." He felt his chest constrict, as he admitted it out loud. "I was happy to have some...part of her...in my life...friend if it could not be more." Marshall paused, deep in thought. "It's not like I hid it...that day...at the courthouse. The day Mary ended up going into labor early, when I threw myself over Mary and not Abby...that is when Abby and I started to unravel." He looked at Stan who was intently listening, as he knew Marshall needed to get this off his mind. "Abby called me on it...the fact that I protected Mary and not her. She said...she understood and I think she did. It was then. She knew I was in love with Mary, not her." Marshall let out an angry laugh. "Then what did I do? Instead of admitting it, I continued our farce of a relationship and gave her time to push Mary out of my life."

"Marshall. Mary is still in your life. She is still with us." Stan's eyes digging into Marshalls to ensure he was listening. "You can tell her when she wakes up." Stan paused, giving Marshall a small smile. "Directly and bluntly tell her, because you and I know subtle does not work on Mary."

A nurse walked in, not allowing Marshall to reply, offering to lead them to Mary's room. Marshall and Stan followed, both grew more nervous with each step. Stan's eyes widened at the sight of her and an audible gasp escaped Marshall. She was covered with wires and tubes, going in and out of her body. Machines and monitors displaying data all related to Mary's well being. Her hair splayed out around her head, her skin paler then they had ever seen. Stan braced himself against the door frame, the full scope of the damage hitting him, as he looked at the woman who was as close to a daughter as he had.

Marshall was on autopilot, his feet carrying him to her bedside. He reached up, gently brushing her hair away from her face and finally placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm here Mare." He pulled a chair closer to her bed and sat down, then gently lifting her hand, entwining her fingers with him. "A wise man told me that we can fix this...the rift that seems to have grown between you and me." He paused, giving Stan a grateful look. Stan nodded and decided to stand outside to give him some privacy. "I can honestly say, I don't know where to start or if you will remember anything I say here." He gave a sad smile and half heartedly joked. "If not, well this will be my dry run...let me start by telling you I broke up with Abby months ago." Marshall noticed her heart monitor pick up, which he hoped meant she heard him. "I didn't tell you, because I thought the distance you took was because of the baby." His voice cracked. "I know now that was not the case. You should have told me that my psycho girlfriend unloaded on you." He paused, his eyes trailing over every inch of her face. "There is no choice for me. I will always choose you." He wished she could see his eyes and him hers to know how serious he was. "You are the most important person in my life. I love you Mare." He smiled, his eyes tearing up. "I mean that in the over the moon, die for you, romantic way and the partner friend way just so we are clear." He was running his thumb in lazy circles on her hand. "I will tell you all this again, when you wake up and every day after...until I know it sinks through that stubborn head of yours." He paused. "Come back to me Mare..."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I didn't want to include this in chapter four as I think they should both stand alone. Hope to crank the next chapter out quickly :)_

INVISIBLE WALLS

Stan arranged security for Marshall and Mary at the hospital, he put two agents on the hospital floor in plain clothes that he trusted. The agents in plain clothes would ensure it didn't tip off their location to any would be assassins. Mary's record was changed to an alias, to ensure nobody discovered the two of them there.

Seven days had passed since Mary was brought in, there had been no change. Marshall never left her side, keeping a constant vigil. He ate food Stan or one of the agents brought him and refused to leave her alone. He slept in the chair beside the bed, his hand always in hers to keep her tethered here. The feel of her a small comfort that she was indeed still with him.

Stan was on edge about the McGinty case. Marshall was unaware as his focus was solely on Mary. At the end of the seventh day, Stan stood outside of Mary's room, dreading what he had to do. He took a steadying breath and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Marshall looked up and could see the pain in Stan's face. "Stan? What's wrong? Did the doctor say something?"

Stan shook his head. "No. She's fine, no change." Stan pulled a chair over next to Marshall's. "Today, testimony was to be heard in the McGinty case. A bomb was set off at the courthouse..." Marshall tensed. "and the safehouse." Marshall's eyes widened and he tightened his hold on Mary's hand. "I'm so sorry Marshall, but your father and mother were killed."

Tears streaked down Marshall's face. "The witness? McGinty?" Marshall's voice a broken whisper.

"Both killed." Stan had no words to make this better.

Marshall turned his attention back to Mary, silently crying but continued to hold on her hand. "Do you think I am still in danger?"

"I doubt it, as they were trying to leverage you for the witness location. I'm keeping a detail just the same." Stan's heart ached for Marshall. "We will find out more over the next few days."

Marshall gave a nodd, swallowing hard, wanting nothing more then to succumb to his grief, but not while he still had Mary. "I need you Mare." His voice broke as he continued his vigil, while mourning the loss of his parents, praying he didn't have to mourn the woman he loved as well.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you for reviews and was very happy to hear as many of you are just as fired up as I am over USA's decision. I know a petition doesn't seem like much but this stuff helps. YEARS ago when I was watching La Femme Nikita, they pulled the same crap. We did petitions and letter writing campaigns. If we coordinate you really can make a difference. Give them hell! :)_

INVISIBLE WALLS

Marshall took no notice of Stan's leave. He sat holding Mary's hand, his focus on her heart monitor. He took comfort in it, proof that she was still there. "I can't lose you Mare..." His face wet with tears, grief of his parents death felt like a physical blow, a drain on him. Ironically, even though she was fighting for her own life, she was also fighting for his. He leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her hand and rested his head on her arm. His tears started anew and his chest ached.

Mary opened her eyes, they felt heavy, as if she was drunk. The room was dim, she could hear beeping but what caught her attention was the sound of ragged breath and weight on her arm. She turned her head and saw her partner with his head on her arm crying. She licked her lips, taking a painful breath. "Marsh..."

His head shot up, his eyes meeting hers. "Mare?"

She could see his eyes were red and swollen from crying, his face wet. He looked like hell. "Hey..." Her voice was raspy.

Marshall smiled, a sob left his throat. "Hey..." He let out a ragged breath. "Thank you god you're awake."

"You ok?" Her voice faint.

He laughed softly. "Better now." He smiled at her.

"Dying?" She looked at him confused.

His froze, unable to hide the shock of her question. "No. You are going to be fine."

Her face scrunched up. "Somethings wrong..."

Marshall wiped his face on his sleeve. "It's been a rough week. Don't worry about that now." He could tell she wanted to ask more, so he cut her off. "I love you Mare." Her eyes widened. "I mean that in the romantic, messy all consuming way, just to be clear." He smiled.

Her heart monitor gave her away, as he heart rate sped up. It took her a second to find her voice. "Abby." She saw anger immediately in Marshall's face.

"Evil bitch and I broke up months ago." His voice seething. "I love YOU and I will say it to you until it sinks in." Mary looked away, he could see her going into deep thought on him. "You should have told me what she said to you." Her heart rate sped up more. "Shhh...calm down...I just found out since you have been here. You should know I would always choose you."

"Didn't want to interfere." Her voice still soft, raspy and her chest ached. "You to be happy."

Marshall smiled at her. "You. You make me happy." He paused. "Everything she said was crap."

Mary looked away, uttering a broken word. "No"

"Stop, I won't hear it. You rest. I am going to get the doctor and when you are feeling better, we will talk about everything." He stood, kissing her on the forehead, before stepping out.

* * *

><p>Marshall was back with a doctor within minutes. The doctor examined her, asked questions to assess her pain and explained her injuries. Mary honestly was on autopilot, not fully paying attention as her thoughts were still on her discussion with Marshall.<p>

Marshall realized she was drifting and gave her hand a squeeze. Her eyes locked on his and he could see her awestruck probing, as if to ask if he really said everything earlier. He just smiled at her. The doctor wrapped up and said he would check in on her later and left. Mary attempted to move and ended up hissing in pain. "Careful cowgirl, you're going to extend your stay if you keep that up." He stood, helping adjust the pillows and moving her a bit. "Better?"

She nodded. "You love me?"

He smiled. "Yeah I do, somehow I think you know that."

She gave him a small nod. "To a point yes...but why in love with me?" She sighed. "I'm a train wreck. I ruin..."

Marshall immediately cut her off. "No, you don't ruin anything." He sighed, frustrated. "You...you're a protector. You save people, help them...even if they don't deserve it. You have cared and taken care of your sister, mother, witnesses, me..." He smiled. "The people you think you ruined, didn't understand you, they didn't love you as you are. They wanted to change you...Rafe, Faber or Mark...none knew you."

"You."

His eyes widened, her whispered word a knife to his heart. "You damn well have NOT ruined anything for me." He was resisting the urge to go shoot Abby. "You make me happy and I am better having you in my life."

Mary's eyes tear up and she couldn't stop the question that fell from her lips. "Baby?"

He let out a shaky breath. "You made a courageous decision, to ensure your child had a loving home." His eyes were piercing into her. "You weren't ready for a kid, most definitely not to be tied to Mark for your whole life."

Mary laughed a little, only then to make her cry out in pain. "Good point." She mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Trust me?" He asked and she gave a soft nod. "I love you for who you are...all of you. You are a good person and I will never change my opinion on that, nothing could." Mary whispered something, tears streaking her face, but Marshall couldn't make out the words. He stood, leaning closer to her, brushing the hair from her face. "What did you say Mare? Sorry, I didn't hear..." His voice soft.

Her eyes met his and she said three words that made his world stop. "I love you."

He smiled, eyes teared up. "It's about damn time."

Mary laughed a little wincing from the action, but at the same time comforted by their old banter. "I missed you."

His heart broke, hearing that. "I missed you too. I should have pushed you sooner and told you I dumped the witch."

Mary gave a smile at that description. "Yeah, you should have, but I guess I should have talked to you about what she said."

He nodded. "Really wish you had. Don't want to have you shot, to be the opener for us talking again." He smiled. "Thank you for saving my life."

"It's what we do." She smiled slyly.

"I couldn't have taken losing you Mare..." his voice was thick with emotion. "You are my world."

"I feel the same cowboy." She smiled at him, looking at him in wonder, amazed that this was happening. He smiled at her using cowboy. "Why were you crying, before I woke up?" She saw him tense.

His eyes met hers and she could see the pain in them. "The testimony in the McGinty case was yesterday. The courthouse and safehouse were bombed..." Her eyes widened and her heart monitor sped up. "We lost the witness, McGinty and both my parents." His voice broke on the last two words.

"Oh god Marshall...I'm so sorry." She felt helpless, wanting nothing more then to wrap her arms around him. She tugged his hand. "Come here." She weakly pulled him and he complied, standing. Letting her guide him to her, as they both knew she was too weak to pull him. He buried his head in her neck as she wrapped her arm around him. He immediately sobbed. "It's ok, I got you." He cried harder, careful to not lean on her for fear of causing her pain. Mary wished she could wrap both arms around him, but the chest tube on the other side impeded her movement. She was grateful, she could at least do this. She said something very unlike her and it stopped his sobs. "We will get each other through this. I promise."

Marshall calmed, nuzzling his head into her neck. "Love you Mare."

She smiled, still shocked at the words and the feeling it shot through her. She rested her head against his. "Love you Marshall." She felt him smile against her neck. "We have each other."

"That's all that matters..." His voice finished her thought. He pulled back and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hopefully everyone has started sending in emails to USA regarding the show cancellation. I have emailed them and also emailed TNT hoping if USA doesn t change their mind they would pick it up. This was JMS529 brilliant idea :) Let s hope one of them works. On with the story ._

INVISIBLE WALLS

Exhaustion overtook Mary. Marshall was surprised how long she managed to stay awake, more so, on how open she had been with him. He was grateful she was awake. The waiting was slowly driving him insane. After she drifted off, he called Stan who was relieved to hear the news, promising to stop by tomorrow. Marshall resumed his usual place, getting comfortable in the chair beside her bed, holding her hand and drifting to sleep.

Mary woke up confused. She had no idea how long she had been asleep. Her chest tightened at the sight of Marshall asleep in the chair beside her. "You really need to get a good night sleep in a bed." She whispered to his sleeping form.

"You offering?" His eyes were still closed, startling her with his reply.

"Jesus Marshall."

He laughed, opening his eyes to look at her. "Scare the great Mary Shannon, never thought I would see the day."

She looked at him, but her mind drifted to a time where she was scared. "You've seen it before..." her voice soft. "When you were shot...Lola."

He winced. "Sorry..."

Mary interrupted him. "No, it's fine." She smiled. "Back on topic, you need to get some real sleep Marshall. You look like crap."

"I am not leaving till you do, so save it." He was blunt, leaving her no room to argue.

She smiled. "Any idea when that would be?"

He grinned, happy to hear her determined tone. "We can ask the Doctor today."

A knock interrupted them and Stan walked in. "Mary! I am happy to see you awake." He grinned at her.

Mary smiled. "Aww, miss me?"

Stan laughed. "Amazingly, yes." He walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, surprising them both.

"Wow, don t get all mushy on me Stan." She quipped breaking the serious tone that had overtaken the room since Stan's arrival.

"How are you feeling?" Stan decided to ignore her comment.

Marshall decided to answer for her. "Anxious to leave, she was just asking when she could get out of here."

"Mary...you will stay here as long as the Doctor tells you to." Stan said sternly.

"Yes Dad..." Mary sulked, not noticing the slight smile Stan gave at her calling him Dad. The Doctor came in asking them both to step out so he could examine her. Stan immediately complied and Marshall reluctantly followed. As soon as they left, Mary blurt out a question. "When can I get out of here?"

The Doctor smiled, remember how difficult a patient she was. "I'm going to remove the chest tube today, barring any breathing issues, a few days." He noticed her temperature was slightly elevated. "You have a low temperature, which causes me a bit of concern. We need to get that down. I'm going to increase your antibiotics and the nurse will be in with a high dose Tylenol."

"Fever means infection right?" Mary wasn't happy.

"Most likely yes..." The doctor jotted down a few notes on her chart and called for a nurse. "Alright, lets get that tube out." The doctor and nurse started to remove the tube and Mary cried out.

Marshall came barging in. "What the hell?" He ran over to her, standing up hear her head, placing a hand in her hair.

"I assure you she's fine. We are taking out the chest tube, we gave her a local...but its still painful." The doctor continued.

Marshall held her hand and kept his eyes away from where the doctor was working. "Look at me Mare."

Her eyes met his. The Doctor told her to exhale. She did and he removed the tube. Tears fell over from her eyes. "Jesus, that hurts." Her eyes slammed shut.

Marshall made the mistake of looking down and saw the blood coming from Mary. His jaw tensed. "Calm Mare, it's over. The tube is out, just relax." He knew the more her adrenaline pumped the more she would bleed.

The Doctor sewed her up and then administered something in her IV. Her eyes dropped closed and she was fast asleep. "Marshall, she is running a low grade fever." Marshall tensed. "I gave her a high dose Tylenol and increased her antibiotic. We just need to keep an eye on her. If all goes well, she can go home in a few days." The Doctor left and Stan came back in.

"What happened? She alright?" Stan looked worried.

"She was in pain from removing the tube. She has a low grade fever, they upped her antibiotics and gave her a large dose of Tylenol. We just have to wait it out."

Stan nodded. "Did he mention her getting out of here?"

"A few days if no issues arise." Marshall silently hoped no more problems came up.

Stan looked over at Marshall. "Your brothers were contacted and notified about your parents. They were asking about you."

Marshall looked from Stan to Mary s sleeping form. "I...I'm not leaving Mary."

Stan sighed. "You need to say goodbye to them."

Marshall eyes tear up. "I know, but they are gone and I need to be here."

Stan didn't push, he would still find out details from his brothers incase he changed his mind or Mary got out of here and forced him into it.

After Stan left, Marshall sat thinking of what Stan said. He did need to say goodbye, but couldn't bear to be separated from Mary.

* * *

><p>Her fever spiked while she was sleeping. The Doctor ordered cold saline packs to help bring down her temperature. She would mumble in her sleep, still not waking since the Doctor removed the chest tube. Marshall was worried, hating that she was still having to fight and he still felt to blame.<p>

It was a full twenty four hours before her fever broke and she woke up. As soon as her eyes opened, Marshall felt relief. "Hey there sleeping beauty..."

"Mmm, I don't know about the beauty part." She ran her hand over her face. "I feel like hell. What happened?"

"Your fever spiked and the Doctor dosed you, so your body could fight it off." He smiled. "Scared me for a bit there."

"Keeping you on your toes." She smiled. "When can I leave?"

Marshall laughed and shook his head. "Mare, you just woke up." Giving her a disapproving look.

Mary huffed aggravated being stuck there. "You should go." Marshall looked at her puzzled. "Your parents..."

His face instantly sobered. "No, I'm staying with you. My brothers are taking care of everything." His voice was timid.

"Marshall, I'll be fine. You should go. If I could go with you, I would." She felt guilty having him stay with her.

"Not up for discussion Mare." He cut her off.

"You're making me feel guilty. Fine...get the Doc in here and I will convince him to let me out." She started to ramble.

"Absolutely not. You are staying as long as they need you to ensure your health. Now stop it. You know...if anything this is my fault...not yours. I'm the damn reason you're in here."

Mary looked shocked by his outburst. "How in the hell is this your fault?"

"Seriously? Mare, you were shot saving me." He looked at her pointedly.

"Did you hit your head?" Mary asked him like it was the most obvious question in the world.

"Huh?" He was lost.

"Don't huh me. Did you hit your head? Cause that's the only way I could think you would come up with something so stupid." She was pissed. "This is what we do. We protect people. This was a case and you got sucked in, by no choice of your own. And I damn sure wasn't going to let you get killed."

He shook his head. "If I hadn't walked ahead..."

"Stop! If you hadn't walked ahead of me, I wouldn't have seen the laser sight on you." She saw recognition hit him. "We could both be dead." His heart sped up, just the thoughts of her being killed caused him panic. "Relax cowboy, we're both still here." She smiled.

He wondered if she realized how serious he was, when he said he could never lose her. "Love you."

She was surprised by the quick change in tope and even more so by his words. She smiled. "Love you too Marshall...now stop being difficult and cut the guilt."

He smiled, squeezing her hand. "Yes mame."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you all for alerts and reviews. It's been one hell of a week. Earthquake, then a hurricane with tornados. Luckily at least the tornedo was in the next town over and missed my house! That and nobody in next town was hurt. I do believe mother nature is trying to tell us we need to be nicer to her! On another note, I haven't seen any new news on In Plain Sight...still keeping my fingers and toes crossed. Well on with the story ;)_

INVISIBLE WALLS

Two weeks from the day Mary was shot, she was released. Stan came to pick them both up. As far as he was able to determine, nobody was after Marshall, at least from what they had discovered. Just to be safe though, Stan was taking them to Mary's. He picked up groceries and stocked up for them already, ensuring her favorites were there.

"Home sweet home." Stan said as they pulled up to her house.

Mary smiled, thrilled to be home finally. She anxiously pulled open the door, wincing with the effort, before Marshall appeared, opening the door for her and holding out a hand to help her out. "Thanks."

He smiled. "Anytime."

Stan and Marshall grabbed the luggage, while Mary made her way to the front door. She used her key and pushed door open, instantly feeling relieved. "Home." She walked in and headed straight for her bedroom and lay on the bed.

The front door closed behind Marshall and Stan. "You two should be set for awhile. I stocked up on everything you should need." He pulled a bag out. "Here are all her meds."

"Thanks." Marshall was grateful for everything he had done for both of them the last two weeks.

"You let me know, if you need anything else." He smiled, looking around. "Where's Mary?"

They both looked around, noticing she wasn't there. They both walked down the hall and saw her asleep on her bed. "Guess this was too much excitement for her." Marshall smiled.

Stan nodded. "I'm going to head out, call me with updates."

Marshall nodded, walking Stan out and locking up behind him. He decided to leave Mary sleep. He took all their clothes from the hospital and threw them in the wash. Then went through the cabinets to see everything Stan brought. Finally deciding to start cooking, so Mary had some food for when she woke up.

* * *

><p>As she started to wake, she inhaled deeply relishing the smells wafting into her room. She opened her eyes and gingerly made her way out of her room. "Wow, that smells great."<p>

Marshall laughed. "Ah...the food lures the lioness from her den"

Mary snorted. "Soo if I am the lioness, what does that make you?" Her voice purred the question to him, his eyes glazed.

He stepped closer to her, almost stalking towards her. "As you would be, the Alpha Female Lioness that would make me the Alpha Lion. As we both exhibit fierce protective and territorial natures." He was finally in front of her and her breath hitched. "Hungry?"

She didn't answer, only stared at him, finally stepping forward, her eyes gazing into his, gently kissing him. Their bodies both felt a surge the second their lips met. He wrapped his arms gently around her, careful to not hurt her as he deepened the kiss. He finally pulled away, mainly for fear of her breathing. She gave him a goofy smile and he grinned back. "I need to heal quicker."

Marshall laughed. "I am a patient man and I have waited for you this long. I can wait longer." He guided her into the kitchen and fixed her a plate of food.

"I'm not patient." She grumbled, which only caused Marshall to laugh harder. "We know you know this." He didn't even dignify that with a retort. They both sat down and dug into the meal he made. "Have you talked to your brothers?"

He sighed, not really wanting to discuss but realized he couldn't avoid it forever. "Briefly they were mad, I wasn't attending the funeral."

Guilt was eating at Mary, realistically she knew she wasn't at fault. "I'm sorry Marshall...we can go out and visit the grave?" She offered hoping he would agree, she knew he needed to go at some point.

"Not something you need to worry about now." He just stood up and started cleaning up from dinner.

* * *

><p>After dinner, they both sat on her couch watching television, neither bringing up his parents again. The case was really bugging Mary and she was lost in thought.<p>

"Mare?" Marshall could see she wasn't paying attention, worried he put a hand on her leg. "Mare?"

"Hmmm?" Mary turned to him, pulled from her thoughts.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, concerned. "Where were you?"

Mary hesitated, not wanting to upset him. "I keep thinking about the case." She looked at him, he didn't react. It's not adding up...I mean how the hell did they find out where the safehouse was?" She sighed. "Courthouse was easier to decipher, but the safehouse...means we have an internal leak."

Marshall's voice was level. "Stan suspected the same thing."

"No leads?" She kept her eyes on him and saw him shake his head in response. "We should call Stan, see if he can fill us in." Marshall visibly tensed. "Marshall...I get that you don't want to focus on this, but ignoring it isn't going to help us get clear of it."

"Mare, you are still under restrictions from the doctor. Let Stan deal with it." He turned his focus back on the television.

Mary was shocked and really could not fathom how Marshall didn't want to go after whoever was responsible for killing his parents. She looked at him, seeing him tense, but forcing focus on the television. She shook her head a bit and carefully stood, discretely grabbing her cell on her way to the bathroom, immediately dialing Stan.

"Hey." Her voice soft. "I'm good...yeah he is in the other room...get anywhere on the leak?" Silence. "I tried talking to him and he doesn't want to deal with it, please loop me in Stan." Reluctantly he did and finally promised to stop by tomorrow with what he had. "Thanks Stan, see you then." Mary opened the door to walk back out, only to walk into Marshall. "Whoa geez Marshall couldn't wait till I got out?" She tried to laugh it off and walk around him. "All yours."

Marshall continued to block her path. "You called Stan?"

"Yeah, he will be by tomorrow." Mary didn't flinch, she kept her gaze on him. Marshall's jaw tightened. "He is going to update us on the case and he wanted to see me."

Marshall turned, stalking angrily into the kitchen and started cleaning up from dinner. Mary's eyes went wide, then narrowed surprised by his reaction. She followed him and stood behind him, hesitating before wrapping her arms around him. He tensed. "Mare..." His voice warning. She let go of him, backing away.

"Marshall, you know I wouldn't let it go. I need to be involved and help find who screwed this up." Mary was tired, frustrated and in pain, but refused to take her meds at this point knowing it would make her sleepy.

Marshall turned toward her, his back to the sink. "Why can't you drop it?"

She looked at him incredulously. "It put you in danger, I was shot and your parents were killed...how could I leave it?" She quirked her head at him in a way he usually found endearing. "Why are you?"

He ran a hand over his face, clearly frustrated. "You Mare..." Mary froze looking at him confused. "I can't lose you." His voice cracked and his eyes filled but the tears didn't fall yet. "Don't you get that loosing you would break me...I'm already on shaky ground here." His admission trailed off.

Mary walked toward him, grabbing his hand. He looked at her confused, but she pulled him with her to her bedroom. "Lay down." He complied. Mary gently laid down next to him, on her right side and put her head on his chest. "I'm here Marshall, not going anywhere without you." She could hear his heart thundering under her ear.

He gently wrapped an arm around her but help her firm. "I know, but that doesn't mean you wouldn't be at risk."

She hated to say it, but it needed to be done. "Who is to say we aren't at risk now?" She felt him tense. "I mean we might not be, but we won't know till this is solved."

Marshall didn t say anything, he just held her. Taking comfort in knowing she was with him. He never responded, instead they both just drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Mary woke before Marshall, exhaustion finally caught up with him. She closed the door, allowing him to rest. Stan arrived and they both sat at the kitchen table pouring over everything he had discovered so far. "This reeks of an inside job..." Mary huffed, looking at Stan.<p>

"I agree, but so far nothing I found connects the players." He was just as aggravated as Mary. "How ya feeling?"

"Better, still pain but better. Honestly, I am more worried about him." She signed glancing to the bedroom.

"Me too." He smiled slightly. "Let's see what we can find, maybe you can catch something I missed." He signed. "I've looked through these too much and am afraid I am overlooking something."

Mary nodded and started pouring through the papers. Two hours passed, when she found something. "I got something..." Stan stopped and pulled his chair next to her. "Here." She pointed to the phone records on McGinty. "This number appears multiple times throughout the month leading to trial."

Stan nodded. "Yeah, it's a disposable they never ID'd the caller."

"Now, look here." Mary pulled out the file of all the call records made from witsec employees. "This person placed calls to a number, on the same day and only a few minutes before the McGinty calls."

Stan's face hardened, as the implication of what Mary found sunk in. "Allison."

Neither noticed Marshall standing behind them. "Allison what?"

Stan and Mary both turned causing Mary to cry out from turning to look. "Oww...shit."

Marshall's focus immediately went to Mary. "You alright?"

"Yeah...just have to remember not to turn like that." Mary grumbled. "Now, before you go off half cocked, sit and let's go through this cowboy."

Stan internally cheered at how Mary was able to defuse Marshall so quickly. "She is right Marshall, let's work together on this."

Marshall gave a nod, before sitting down next to Mary. "What did you find?"

Mary and Stan walked him through everything, up until he walked in. "Now, I could be wrong, it could all be a coincidence but I doubt it. We need a very careful game plan to call her out in this." Marshall was silent, his jaw clenched, knuckles white. "You need to promise me, you will do nothing without Stan and I." He didn't say anything. "I'm serious Marshall, you wouldn't let me, so whatever you are thinking of doing alone, stop now."

His eyes locked to hers, his anger palpable. "They were my parents Mary."

"Ok. Fine. You want to go there, my body that took a bullet." She drawled back at him, both he and Stan flinched. "We need smart now, not revenge or stupid." She knew she was being harsh, but she needed him to be her Marshall.

Stan was amazed at the role reversal of his two Marshals. "We can get Bobby to help as well."

"Good idea." Mary replied, her eyes never leaving Marshalls. Stan could see that they needed a moment, so he got up and went to the bathroom. "I will never forgive you, if you do something to get yourself hurt or killed, when you have Stan and I to help."


	9. Chapter 9

INVISIBLE WALLS

Marshall said nothing, he sat there facing her, but she knew from his face he wasn't really seeing her. "Marshall? Dammit are you listening to me?" She yelled at him.

His eyes focused on her. "Yes."

"Yes." She huffed. "Yes what?" She stood hastily, hissing through her teeth. He stood immediately worried. "So it's ok for you to worry about me. Protect me, but not me protect you?" Mary was frustrated by his lack of retort.

"I didn't say that." He guided her back to her chair.

She huffed. "You didn't say otherwise either." She paused, looking at him, she could tell he was planning and decided to go for the throat. "You go alone. You work without our help. I swear you will get yourself hurt, killed or make this mess worse. Not to mention getting me killed going after you." His eyes bore into hers. "I'm serious, you go half cocked and I am right behind you."

"Alright..." He sighed, he knew she would and he wouldn't be able to stop her. If she was killed he would never forgive himself. "What did you have in mind?"

She smiled, putting her hand on his. "Stan? Come on back."

Stan sat back down. "Done bickering?"

"I believe we need her to think your dad gone, is a good thing for you." Marshall flinched, not liking where Mary was going already. "Hear me out. It can't just be McGinty she is in bed with, plus we don't know who else is helping her. If she thinks you are happy..."

"She might let her guard down and recruit me." Marshall finished her thought.

"Exactly..." She smiled. "I don't like it, but with as insolated as she is...I don't see other options." Mary looked at Stan who seemed deep in thought. "Stan?"

"You're right, but it is risky. You would need a plausible story on why you hated your dad." Stan looked at Marshall, hating to put this on him.

"Easy." Both men turned to look at Mary. "A fifth generation Marshal, who never wanted the legacy..."

Marshall's eyes widened. "Simple...that could work."

Mary knew he was conflicted to a point about it, because in reality his Dad put pressure on him to be a Marshal.

"Might need to add to that, it's too...clean she might suspect something." Stan was openly worried.

"Um Stan, if we tell you something, can we keep it here...not official?" Mary looked at him pleading and he nodded. Marshall raised an eyebrow at her. "We admitted to each other, we want more than partners." Stan's eyes widened. "If we made it public we would be split as partners right?"

"Well uh yes, but I could try and find a way around it for you two. I mean who the hell would I find to put up with either of you?" He laughed.

Mary smiled, Marshall was still looking at her in shock that she told Stan. "I hate to say this, but we can use it. Marshall gets back to work, followed by me. We need Allison to see him happy in the office."

"Mare...I see where you are going with this." Stan looked between them as Marshall continued. "She wants Allison to think I am happy, free, then to catch me and Mare in a compromising position...hoping it gets her to approach me." Mary smiled at him.

Stan was mulling it over. "That could work...no that would work."

Marshall sighed. "Not loving using our relationship as bait."

"It's for a good cause." Mary smirked at him. "Bigger issue is...can you be happy and not give away how much you want to beat her ass."

Stan and Mary both looked at him. "Yeah, not right away but yes."

"Risky, but best plan we got. Stay clear of cells unless you want to be heard." Stan gave them both a stern look. "Plus all communication regarding this cannot be in the office unless we want it known."

"Agreed." Marshall replied and Mary gave a nod.

"Alright, I'm heading out." Stan stood.

"I'll be in office Monday, that gives me a few days to get my head together for this." He was mentally exhausted and off, he knew he needed time.

"Night Stan, and thank you." Mary gave him a grateful smile. Marshall walked stan out and Mary made her way to the bedroom to lay down.

Marshall locked up, amazed how quickly the day flew. He stood in the doorway to the bedroom looking at her laying there. "Are you sure about this?"

Mary knew he wanted to talk more without Stan. "Yes." She turned her head, looking at him. "It's the best chance we have and this way we are together on this."

He walked over and laid down next to her. "Not the way I wanted to start...us."

Mary smiled. "Us...started seven years ago."

His chest swelled at her words. He leaned over and kissed her softly. "You are an amazing woman, you know that?"

She smiled at him. "Duh..." He laughed, a genuine Marshall laugh. She was thrilled to hear it. "There's my cowboy." Ignoring the discomfort, she reached up pulling him down, capturing his lips again. Hands roaming, breathing turned ragged. If it wasn't for her hiss of pain from trying to roll toward him, they wouldn't of stopped. "Sorry."

"Hey, nothing to be sorry about...I should have known better." He looked at her concerned.

"Hello? No objections here." She huffed.

He laughed. "I know, but you aren't up to it cowgirl. We have time."

"Dammit..." Mary grumbled. "I need to check with the doc to see when I can get the all clear."

Marshall's eyes twinkled. "Good to know you're anxious to get me naked."

She laughed. "I love you."

His heart melted, hearing her tell him that. He didn't think he would ever get used to it. "Oh Mare...I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

INVISIBLE WALLS - A Brief Interlude

Mary and Marshall spent the weekend in their own private cocoon, both enjoying ignoring the world, before they had to face the harsh reality waiting for them. Sunday night, Mary could feel the anxiety pouring off of Marshall. "Marshall, relax." He looked over at her surprised. "We will be fine, nail her ass in no time."

He smiled. "I know. I'm just..."

She cut him off. "Worried you are going to shoot her when you see her?" Mary grinned.

He smiled back. "Yeah, actually."

Mary leaned over, her lips inches from his. "You won't do that..." she kissed him softly, pulling back giving him a sultry look. "cause you can't get me naked from jail." He blushed to his ears and she kissed him again. "I will never get tired of that reaction."

"You are an evil woman." He quipped, running a hand threw her hair.

"Yup and you love me for it." She grinned.

"I do." He whispered huskily and pulled her for another searing kiss.

* * *

><p>Morning came too quickly; Marshall was just pulling up to the office. He walked up the building stairs, shaking a flash of Mary bleeding above him from all those weeks ago. He quickly put on a smile as he walked into the office.<p>

"Marshall! Good to have you back." Stan greeted him immediately, both sharing a knowing look.

Marshall gave him a hug. "Good to be back."

Stan decided to just dive in. "How are you holding up?"

Marshall internally winced, but kept his face neutral. "I'm good. You know Dad and I weren t close, my only regret is my Mom was dragged into his bullshit."

Stan was taken back a bit at the carefree bluntness of the statement, but that just assured him Marshall s head was in the game. "I know, just want to make sure you are set to be back."

"I'm good. I didn't even go back for the funeral. Mary is more important." With that the seed was planted to anyone listening. Marshall sat at his desk effectively ending the conversation.

"Ok then, let me know if you need anything." Stan left and headed to his office, knowing the next few weeks were going to be hard on everyone.

Marshall focused on catching up on all the casework he missed. He planned out all the witnesses he needed to check in on. Luckily due to all the paperwork, the day passed quickly and he was happy to look up to see it was time to go home to Mary.

* * *

><p>Mary greeted him with dinner already made and he stood their slackjawed. "What? I can cook. I just choose not to...don't get any ideas about this being a daily thing."<p>

He snorted, walking over and kissing her. "Wouldn't dream of it. I mean who knows if it's even edible."

That earned him a smack in the shoulder. "Keep it up and I'll throw the pie out."

His eyes widened. "You got pie?" She smiled, nodding. "Message received."

"So how did it go today?" She looked at him with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Busy...caught up on paperwork." He shrugged. "It's only day one."

She smiled. "I know, but I meant how did you handle it?"

He smiled touched by her concern. "Better then I thought, a bit of panic when I got to the building but after ok just wish you were there too."

"Soon Cowboy, if all goes well, I am back in two weeks." She grinned.

Marshall tensed, a bit of panic at the thought of her being back too soon, but knew better then to voice it. "Good, then we get to break in the conference room table."

Mary coughed and sputtered on her drink, not expecting that to come out of Marshall's mouth. "Who knew you were such a perv."

His eyes twinkled and he gave her a sly grin. "Just been waiting to unleash it on you Cowgirl." Mary had a flash of him in cowboy boots and a hat causing her to blush. "Did I just somehow make the unshakable Mary Shannon blush?"

Mary steadied herself, knowing her blunt reply would affect him too. "Yeah, just fantasizing you in just a cowboy hat and boots."

Now it was Marshall's turn to be surprised. "I believe I can accommodate that."

They both laughed, finishing up dinner and cleaning up. An hour later they were both snuggled together on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for delay, but my muse was alive and kicking yesterday :) Enjoy!_

**INVISIBLE WALLS**

It was the Friday before she was due back to work. Monday would add her as a new piece on the game board in their plan to ensnare Allison. Her doctor finally gave her the all clear to go back, desk duty only, she had another follow up two weeks later to reasses.

Marshall was due home in a few hours and Mary was determined to make tonight special. They had yet to sleep together, both had been making out fully clothed like two horny teenagers. Much to her chagrin, he wanted to wait till he knew he wouldn't hurt her and the doctor gave them the go. Mary was determined that tonight was the night. She had the house immaculate, food in crockpot on low for later and candles set up in the bedroom. Marshall was the chick in this relationship and she knew he would find it romantic. She dressed up in a pair of black and red lace lingerie and a wrap dress for easy removal. She smiled remembering his eyes when she un-wrapped her dress for that undercover case over a year ago. His reaction got her to go back and get the dress in another color. Light makeup, jewelry, heels and she was set. She walked through the house, turning out the lights with the exception of a dim light near the front door for Marshall. She decided to put music on her stereo, she rarely used it but wanted to set a soft mood. Finally she headed back to the bedroom and lit all the candles. As she finished the last one, she heard his car pull up.

She smiled, hearing his key slide into the lock and the door open. "Mare?" She walked over to the window and waited. Marshall closed the door, locking up. The music was the first thing to throw him, Mary normally had the television on or it was quiet. As he walked in he saw the living room and kitchen were empty. A faint light was coming from the bedroom, the door slightly ajar. He stood their nervous, first thinking something was wrong till he heard her call out.

"Come in cowboy."

Her voice propelling him forward, he pushed the door open and his breath hitched at the site before him. The bedroom lit with a dozen candles and Mary dressed up standing by the window. The candle light giving her an ethereal glow. "Beautiful..."

Mary smiled, giving him a smoldering look, slowly walking toward him, each step accentuated by the sway of her hips. "Welcome home." She leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him with every ounce of feeling she had for him.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her body flush with his. When they pulled apart for air, Marshall let out a husky. "Wow"

Mary released her hold on his neck and pushed his jacket from his shoulders, letting if fall to the ground. Marshall was drinking in the sight of her. She gripped his shirt, pulling him to her for another kiss. When their lips met, she ripped open his shirt, tearing it from his body, eliciting a moan from him. Marshall grabbed the tie from the front of her dress, releasing the knot effectively letting the dress fall open. He snaked his arms under the fabric and slid his hands across her silky flesh, causing Mary to gasp and her eyes fall shut. She pulled away from the kiss. "Marshall..." Her breathing ragged, skin flushed.

Marshall responded by pushing the dress from her shoulders, leaving her standing before him in bra, panties and heels. "Fantasy come to life." He uttered causing Mary to blush and laugh a little.

She stepped toward him, her eyes locked on his. "We have to work on that then, because we haven't even started." She grabbed his buckle, quickly discarding it and unbuttoning his pants letting them pool at his feet. Now, Mary got the pleasure of seeing him there in nothing but black briefs that were straining to contain him. She licked her lips and a small smile graced her lips.

Pushing her body flush with his, her hand stroked him, causing him to gasp. "Mare...oh god.."

Mary smiled. "Let's get you out of the shoes and pants." His eyes were glazed over with lust for her, logic out the window. He clumsily used his heel to force one show off, forgetting he wore boots and lost his balance falling backways onto the floor. Mary laughed. "Easy tiger. You alright?"

His face was red with embarrassment from falling on his ass, but he nodded. Mary kneeled down at his feet and pulled each boot off, tossing them aside, then his socks and pants. She grinned, pulling off her own heels, before crawling up Marshall's body to straddle his waist. His hips bucked up to meet hers and the both moaned. She tilted her hips, effectively stroking him, sending delicious tingles through each of them. "Oh...you're so wet..."

Mary put her hands on his chest, sliding herself down to kiss him and she had to admit Marshall was a panty dripper. He rolled them so he was on top of her, kissing her neck, collarbone and expertly unsnapping the front of her bra to latch his mouth onto her nipple. Her back arched into him. "Yes..." His hand teasing the other, as he slid further down her body, thumbs finally hooking into her panties and tugging them down her legs. Mary was now bare before him and his heart was racing. You could see the scars from both times she was shot and he leaned over kissing each. Finally dipping his head down to her core, his tongue striking out to taste her. "Oh...Marsh..l.." Her hips arched up against his mouth and within minutes he had her pushed over the edge crying his name.

Mary's breathing was still ragged, as Marshall kissed his way up her body. "Now that, is my favorite welcome home." He whispered huskily before kissing her. The taste of herself on his lips turning her on more. Marshall groaned as she reached down and wrapped her hand around him, gently stroking him. Their bodies flush, her breast pressed against him. "Mare..." her name like a prayer from his lips "Let's move...mmmm...bed."

Mary reluctantly let go out him and he swiftly swept her up in his arms, placing her on the bed before she could protest. She grinned as he climbed on the bed beside her. His hand slid down her stomach and gripped her hip, gently pulling her toward him, kissing her. Mary immediately swung her leg over his hip causing his length to press against her. Their kiss deepened, hands explired till finally Mary couldn't take it. "Now...Marshall."

Her voice husky and full of need, his heart sped up. He was in awe of finally being here with her. He reached over to the nightstand grabbing one of the condoms from the pile Mary had stacked there. "Think we have enough?"

Mary laughed. "There are more in the drawer."

His eyes widened. "You are trying to kill me..." Mary gave him a predatory look as he tore open the wrapper and slipped the condom on. He loved the look she was giving him, he moved between her legs, bracing himself on his elbows above her. She looked at him with a mixture of love, lust and awe. "Love you so much." He leaned down kissing her softly.

Mary moved her hips up, causing him to start to slip inside her, both of them gasped. Marshall slowly pushed the rest of the way in her and paused, their eyes never leaving the others. "Oh Marshall...love you too." His eyes were glassy, the emotion and impact that they made it here was overwhelming him. He slowly pulled out of her eliciting a moan that caused him to shiver and quickly slid back into her. Her hips moved, urging him to continue as their bodies took over, meeting each other thrust for thrust. "God yes..."

Marshall smiled, loving the sound of her breath moans, only to have her rotate her hips in a way to make his eyes roll back. "Mare...oh..." He could feel her walls start to flutter around him. "Cum for me..."

Those words coming from his mouth sent her over the edge crying out his name. His pace sped up and joined her seconds later. His head burrowed in the crook of her neck, raggedly breathing, tears falling from his eyes from finally making love to the woman who held his heart for so long. Mary wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her. She could tell he was crying and admittedly had a few tears falling herself. He pulled away, discarding the condom, lying on his back beside her, knowing she wasn't a snuggler. She immediately rolled over wrapping an arm and leg around him, her head on his chest, surprising him once again.


End file.
